


February Into March

by Theforeverbattles



Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Backstory, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid Fic, M/M, Making Out, Meeting the Parents, Mentioned domestic abuse, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Teasing, dads, don't make the king angry, royal au, slight angst, uuuuuuhhhh I think that's it???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “Your highness if you’re looking for love, royals do not marry for love. You know this, they marry for heirs.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048795
Comments: 27
Kudos: 352





	February Into March

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I know this took forever but you know it be like that sometimes. Hope everyone enjoys! You all know the topics that are brought up in this fic and you've read the tags so I'm sure you know you own limits. 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!!

Minho wakes up slowly, feeling gentle fingers in his hair. He opens his eyes and is pleasantly met with a very sleepy Jisung staring back at him. The younger man’s cheeks growing warm since he was just caught touching him. 

“Good morning.” Min yawns and reaches over for him. 

This is what he wants every morning for the rest of his life. Waking up to this beautiful man, his hair all messy and eyes still a little hazy from the previous night. 

Minho feels his heart flutter at the thought, “good morning.” Jisung timidly curls against him. 

“Did you sleep okay?” The king pulls him to his chest, fingers absently tracing patterns to his back. 

“The best I have ever had.” Jisung giggles softly. He nuzzles into him, hand on his chest. 

“Good. I could wake up with you in my bed like this every morning if you’d let me.” He smiles and turns his face up. Sungie blushes and kisses him gently. It shocks him, he usually initiates everything. 

“I want to wake up here.” Jisung murmurs. 

Minho ignores his words for a moment and focuses on kissing him. Unable to help himself, Sungie has awoken his sex drive that he has had buried for so long. 

Jisung makes a soft sound and pulls himself closer, his legs trapping one of Min’s. 

The king holds his face, careful of the hurt side. He brushes his hair back and pulls him fully on top of him, letting him fall between his thighs. Min licks across his lower lip and bites gently on the plump flesh. He feels the shivers go up along Ji’s body and smirks slightly. 

“You’ve made me horny constantly now I hope you know that.” Minho laughs against his mouth. 

Jisung smiles and wiggles himself down a little just making the king groan softly. 

“You’ve done that to me too. So it’s your fault as well.” 

Minho flips them over and pulls one of his thighs around his waist. Their lips moving with new found vigor already. Jisung tangles his hands in his hair, arching his back up too. 

The king takes full advantage and kisses across his jaw and down his neck. His teeth nipping slightly. 

“I think it’ll be in your best interest to wear a high collar today.” He murmurs. 

“Why?” 

As an answer Minho bites down on his lower neck and sucks hard. He knows he shouldn’t. Especially with Eui and Jisung’s family still in the castle still. But he wants to mark his territory. Even if Sungie isn’t even technically his yet. 

“Minho-“ Sungie hisses. 

He hums against him and moves to the other side of his neck, a little bit higher up. He repeats the same process, making the younger man squirm under him. 

“Mm pretty.” He murmurs while he brushes his thumbs across the red marks. 

“You’re such a brat.” Jisung scolds softly. 

Minho laughs and captures his lips again, “oh baby you have no idea.” 

Sungie sits up on his elbows slightly, Min nuzzles into his neck, far too happy to be cuddling with him. He’s never been big on getting close to people like he is with Jisung. He’s never wanted to properly settle down or get married and the aspect of cuddling with someone used to make his stomach turn. 

But all of that has changed now. 

He kisses up along his throat and by his ear, nibbling softly. Jisung falls back into the pillows and makes their lips lock again, his legs curling around his waist. 

Minho smiles and pushes himself up, he kisses him slow and sensually, tongue tracing his. Their hips move together, grinding just enough to make them sigh into each other’s mouth. 

Jisung gently scratches along his back, pushing the blankets down to touch more. 

The king hums, mouth moving along his neck again. He sucks along the hollow of his throat, creating another pretty mark. Sungie arches against him, a hand reaching down to grab his ass. 

“Fuck-maybe you shouldn’t be in my bed every morning. I’ll never leave.” Min rolls them over, Jisung giggles against his mouth and grinds down on him. 

Their tongues curl together, Sungie’s hands in his hair. Minho sits up one hand on his ass tugging him closer, guiding his hips. The other scratching along his neck. 

“Sorry I’ll leave then.” Jisung holds his face, biting his lower lip. 

“You will not.” Min grabs him closer, he kisses him hard nearly knocking him back over. The younger moans softly into his mouth, the king’s hand slipping between them to wrap around his member. 

He rolls his hips forward, grinding him down on his own dick. “Mm, w-will you…” Jisung trails off, his nails scratching down Minho’s chest. “Will I what baby?” 

Min pulls his hair and kisses along his jaw, the younger whines and squirms in his lap. 

“Mm? What do you want love?” 

“Want you to put it inside me.” Jisung blushes deeply, his eyes squeezing shut. Minho groans softly and captures his mouth in his, wrapping an arm firmly around his waist. 

“I want that so badly baby-“

“Your highness do you-oh!” 

The bedroom doors open and Vera and all his staff walk in, she shrieks and pushes everyone out. 

Minho grabs Jisung and pulls the blankets over his head, “okay! I’ll ready myself this morning, thank you!” The king squeaks face bright red. 

“I’m so sorry.” Vera whispers and backs out of the room. 

With the doors shut again Min falls to his back hands covering his face. Jisung stays hidden under the blankets, unmoving, “oh my god.” He whispers. 

“So when were you going to tell us you two were sleeping together huh?” Chan walks into his room now. 

“Get out.” Minho growls. 

“Your highness you need to get ready for the day.” Seungmin giggles. 

“Fuck off.” The king throws a pillow at the two of them. 

“I have to die, I have to move out now.” Jisung’s voice is muffled from the pillow he’s trying to suffocate himself with now. 

“Would you two please leave for one second? Or at least find me clothes?” Min glares at his advisors. 

“Oh of course your highness.” Chan smirks. The two giggle more and walk into his closet. 

Minho picks Jisung up, taking his hands down from his face, “I’m sorry.” He whispers, seeing how mortified the younger is. 

“I’m going to die.” 

“No.” Min holds his face and pecks his forehead, “it’s my fault, I wasn’t up on time.” 

“Are they gonna…?” 

“No, my personal staff don’t gossip, they’re the same people that were my nannies as a kid. They know better.” 

Jisung lets out a breath, “I need to make sure my kids are alive.” 

Minho laughs, “I don’t think they’re awake yet. Otherwise they’d be in here bothing us.” 

Sungie gets up with his face still red, Min grabs one of his robes and slips it on the younger. “I promise no one will say anything.” He murmurs. 

“That was mortifying.” 

“Could have been worse.” Minho smirks. 

Jisung smacks his arm, “put pants on.” 

The king laughs again and grabs another robe, “don’t run away, okay? I’ll be out in a little bit.” He lifts his chin and kisses him softly. 

“I have to get four kids up and dressed. I'm not going anywhere.” Jisung kisses him again and then pushes him away, “you better give me a turtleneck right now.” 

“Okay okay.” 

Minho goes into his closet to find Seungmin and Chan pretending like they weren’t listening. “Not a word.” He nearly growls at them. 

“Hmhm.” Chan giggles. 

“Minho, you did not mark him up.” Seungmin hisses as the king grabs a high neck undershirt. 

“Mind your business.” 

“His  _ wife  _ is here.” 

“Shut up I'll kiss Changbin.” 

Chan bursts into a fit of giggles at his threat. Seungmin just narrows his eyes, Min winks at him and blows him a kiss while walking away. 

He finds Jisung pulling his undershorts and pants back on. 

“Okay staff won’t talk but we’re definitely going to be teased by Chan and Seungmin.” Minho pulls him close. 

“ _ Great.”  _ Jisung sets his hands on his chest, “thank you for the shirt.” 

“Hmhm.” Min pecks his lips, “don’t run off, your family is still here.” He adds softly. 

“I didn’t plan on it. Now let me get dressed before someone walks in again.” Sungie pushes him away slightly. Minho just hums and lets him all through the adjoining doors. 

“‘We’re not gonna have sex until he’s not married’”

“‘A professional relationship.’” Chan and Seungmin mock the second the door is shut. 

“Oh my god, we didn’t have sex.” Min groans. 

“No?” Chan shakes the bottle of oil that was tossed to the floor. 

“I’m gonna send Hyunjin on a mission  _ very  _ far away in about two seconds.” He threatened. 

“Hey hey, no need to take my dick privileges away.” 

The two of them let up on their teasing for a bit, allowing the king to actually get ready. Their silence doesn’t last for long though. 

“At least you got your dick wet finally.” Chan smirks while buttoning his jacket up. 

“You’re asking for it today.” Min mutters. The elder laughs and straightens out the sash around his waist. 

“Was it good at least?” 

“I don’t kiss and tell.” 

“Yes you fucking do. You kissed Changbin and in hours came screaming to me.” 

“I was  _ sixteen  _ fucker.” Minho nearly shoves him. 

Chan giggles more, “yeah and what about the others?” 

“You make me sound like a whore.” Min snorts, “do not comment on that.” 

“Oh I’d never.” 

Minho rolls his eyes and lets out a breath, “what’s on the agenda today?” He asks, needing to get off the topic of Sungie and his love life for a moment. 

“You have to send off Jisung and Eui’s families, then there’s a brief meeting with Milana about some new campaign she wants to run.” Seungmin speaks up from behind them. He sets Minho’s crown on his head and starts to pin it into place. 

“Noblewoman Mae is also here and is requesting a meeting with the personal council.” Chan adds. 

“Why?” 

“She didn’t say.” 

“Great.” 

“I also set aside some time for law research today.” Chan continues. 

“Good, after yesterday I have a draft I want to make up.” Minho buckles his sword to his hip and takes in a breath, opting to skip with his half shoulder cape today. He can’t be bothered to look that presentable today. 

Once dressed they head out for breakfast where Hye is already sitting eating happily. 

“Good morning little prince.” Minho smiles, shocked to see him up already. 

“Good morning!” 

“What are you doing up so early?” 

“Have lessons.” Hye munches happily on his toast, kicking his feet under the table. 

“Ah I see.” Min sits down and pours himself a cup of tea. From down the hall there’s a loud scream, everyone looking up. 

“Uh oh, Nabi doesn’t wanna get up.” Hye sing songs. 

“That was your sister?” Seungmin squeaks. 

“Yeah, she doesn’t like waking up.” 

A few seconds later Nari comes running down the hall, “oooo Nabi’s in trouble!” She giggles while climbing up to the table. 

“Oh yeah?” Min snorts. 

“Hmhm, she made daddy get his mad face on.” Nari steals off his brother’s plate.

“Hey!” 

“Haha!” She sticks her tongue out at him. 

Hye snatches her juice cup up in retaliation, “hey!” She shrieks and goes for it. 

“Mine!” The two of them start squirming around, the juice goes flying. 

Minho clears his throat and looks at them both, “Hye did it.” Nari whispers. 

“Both of you go get napkins and clean it up.” His voice is stern. Their little shoulders sag but they do as they’re told. 

“Now, Nari sit over there and Hye over there since the two of you can’t be nice at the table.” The king looks at them both. 

Jisung comes out with a sniffling Nabi and an angry whining Chunja. He’s dressed but his hair isn’t done and his sword isn’t on yet. 

“Why is Minho scolding you two as well?” He narrows his eyes at them. 

Min raises his brows at the pair, “Nari threw my juice!” Hye shrieks. 

“Nuh Uh! You threw it!” The little girl screams back. Their yelling causes Chunja to start to cry fully now and that triggers Nabi too. 

Jisung tips his head back, “so this is how today is going to go?” He whispers. 

“Hye.” Min calls to the small boy and he instantly goes silent, “don’t you have lessons?” 

“Yes…” 

“Stop fighting with your sister over nonsense.” He tells him sternly, “b-but-“ a simple look and he goes quiet, a pout on his face. 

“Seungmin will you bring Hye to his lessons please?” Minho asks. 

“Of course.” The two get up, the little boy obviously sulking. Jisung is trying to get Chunja to settle down, a bottle in his hands. Nabi is still wailing as if she’s being hurt. 

Minho gets up and goes to her side, “Nabi, honey,” he murmurs crouching down to her level. She continues to scream, not letting up. 

“Hey, princess, what’s going on?” He flashes one of his bracelets in front of her face and almost instantly her screams stop. Only little sniffles coming out as she’s distracted by the gems. Her eyes turn to him finally. 

“Hi, what’s the matter little one?” 

Nabi shivers slightly, “too much.” She whimpers, moving to cover her ears. 

Min hums and takes off his bracelet and he sets it in her lap, “can I touch you princess?” 

She shakes her head no, “okay, what can I do to help?” 

“N-Nari help.” 

Minho looks to the other little girl who jumps up instantly and climbs into the chair with her sister. 

“S’okay, s’okay.” She says while patting her head and hugging her. “Minnie gave you shiny.” Nari shows the bracelet to her sister. 

This causes them to go into their own little world looking at the gems. Minho stands up and looks at Jisung who looks like he’s going to cry. He finally got the bottle in Chunja’s mouth and she’s quietly feeding from it. 

“Thank you.” Sungie whispers. 

Min smiles and kisses his cheek, wiping a stray tear off his cheek. “You don’t have to do it all alone you know.” He murmurs. 

“I know.” 

Jisung finally sits with the baby still in his lap. All of them being able to eat their breakfast in peace now. 

After Minho takes both girls’ hands, Jisung holds Chunja to his chest as they walk out. 

“You don’t have to walk them to the nannies with me.” The younger blushes. 

Min just hums as a response, “I think you might need the extra hands this morning.” 

“Thank you again.” 

“Of course.” 

“Grandpa!” Nari shrieks and takes off. 

Minho and Jisung look up to find Kibum and Areum standing at the bottom of the stairs with the Archers. “Fuck me.” Sungie whispers his eyes locking with Eui’s 

“Daddy!” Nabi shrieks and smacks his leg softly. 

“Sorry sweetheart.” 

Min chuckles but it’s short lived given the look Eui is giving Jisung and him. “I won’t leave you alone if you don’t want me to.” 

“You have meetings Min.” Sungie whispers. 

“The first thing I have to do today is to kick them out, just put a lot more nicer than that.” The king murmurs. 

Nari runs back up and grabs Min’s hand, “Minnie you gotta meet grandpa he’s the bestest.” She tugs on him. He laughs softly and allows himself to be brought down the stairs with Nabi. 

“I know him already silly.” He teases. 

Jisung timidly walks down the stairs too, holding Chunja close to his chest. 

“Nari, this is the king you're tugging on.” Areum whispers in a harsh tone. 

“Yeah I know nana! Minnie is our best friend!” 

“Oh I am?” Min smiles down at her. Nabi is still holding his hand tightly, hiding behind his leg, his bracelet still being gripped by her other one. 

“There you are Ji, we nearly missed you!” Areum comes forward and hugs her son, instantly taking the infant to coo over. The two grandmothers fussing over the tiny girl. 

“Sorry, I’ve been very busy.” He smiles a little uneasy. 

“Too busy for your wife it seems. I haven’t seen our children in months and you didn’t seem to think to bring them to me.” Eui snaps. 

Jisung tenses up, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t in yesterday and got back rather late. I was bringing them to say goodbye now.” He lies. 

“Where Hye?” Eui narrows her eyes. 

“He’s started school, he has lessons every morning.” Sungie swallows. Min can feel how much he’s curled into himself. 

“Your highness we had no idea how fond our grandchild were of you.” Kibum laughs, cutting the tension off. 

“They’ve made it a habit to sneak up into the family wing whenever they can, so I see them quite often.” Minho looks down at Nabi who’s still hiding. 

“Girls you should not be bothering the king like that.” Eamon tells them sternly. 

“They’re fine, they get into less trouble being up there than anywhere else.” He chuckles. 

“Aren’t you two going to say hello to your mother?” Eamon asks. 

“Hi mama,” Nari murmurs and hugs her legs. Nabi however stays firmly planted behind Minho, not moving an inch. 

“Nabi?” Eui looks to her and grabs her other arm. 

“No!” She screams and latches onto the king even tighter. 

Jisung looks panicked, not knowing what to do. It’s no secret how attached to Minho Nabi is, but neither one of them have ever thought she’d outright refuse to leave his side for her mother. 

“Come here.” She tugs on her again making the bracelet fall from her little grip. 

Nabi smacks her hand away, Eui’s eyes darken and she bends down to Nabi’s level. Jisung darts down and pulls her into his arms instantly, “she’s having a bad day Eui, just leave her be.” He murmurs, holding her close. 

Minho realizes Jisung is protecting her. He bites his tongue, “Minnie,” she cries squirming in her father’s arms. Sungie looks panicked again, the king bends and picks up the bracelet. He meant to just pass it to her but she climbs right into his arms. 

Without even thinking he sets her on his hip, letting her curl against his chest and fiddle with the gems on his jacket. 

“You’ll be a great father one day your highness.” Kibum smiles, completely oblivious to what just happened. 

“I hope to be. Your grandkids are very good practice.” He laughs softly trying to ease the tension. 

“Mama how come here?” Nari asks. 

“I was having a meeting with the king about having you kids come home with me. I miss you very much.” Eui pretends to be upset. 

“But, like it here.” Nari pouts. 

“But it’s so much better at home with me isn’t it? Don’t you miss me?” 

“No, at home daddy is sad and you make him cry.” Nari glares up at her mother, “we like here.” 

“Don’t be silly.” Eui fake smiles. 

“Your daddy just needs to not be so sensitive.” Eamon laughs. Minho just stares, his expression unchanging, the older man seems shocked by this. 

“It might say something if children are aware of parental emotions.” The king says dismissively, “they’re very perceptive after all.” 

He looks directly at Eui while speaking, “they repeat everything they hear too. So it’s good to be mindful of what you  _ do  _ and  _ say  _ around them.” 

“They take things out of context as well.” 

“There’s some things where context isn’t needed.” He smiles sweetly. 

“Are you suggesting something your highness?” 

“Should I be?” He meets her gaze dead on, wanting her to do something, wanting her to strike him so he can have her hauled off to the dungeons never to be seen again. 

“Mama don’t be mean to Minnie, he’s king.” Nari tugs on her hand, “and makes daddy happy.” 

“Oh I’m sure he does. Where were you last night Nari?” Eui narrows her eyes. 

“Mm, we had dinner with daddy and Minnie and all our friends and then had a sleepover.” 

“Oh you did? Where?” 

Minho raises his brows, is she trying to out him for being kind to her children. There’s no way Ji’s parents would think he and Jisung are sleeping together. 

“In our other rooms, Nabi fell asleep. We stayed in the big fancy rooms like Minnie has.” 

“Where was daddy?” 

“What mean mama? Daddy was sleepin!” Nari rolls her eyes. 

“Your living quarters are in the family wing Ji?” Kibum whispers his eyes practically with stars in them. 

“Why don’t we move this off the stairs?” Min suggests. 

“Why don’t we?” Eui smiles, it sends a shiver down the king’s spine. 

“No, well not really. But the kids are in the family wing so often that they fall asleep up there a lot. Min-his highness has allowed me to let the kids stay in the extra bedrooms instead of moving them across the castle.” Jisung explains quietly to his father. 

“Oh I’m sure he’s all too eager to allow you to stay there.” Eui growls. 

Minho walks ahead of them pretending now to hear their whispers. 

“Why are you acting like this? Why are you trying to get the children back when  _ I’m  _ the one that cares for them primarily even at home.” Jisung hisses back. 

“They are  _ my _ children, you are  _ my  _ husband, excuse me for not wanting our faggot king around you all.” 

“Eui.” Both Kibum and her father gasp. 

Minho stops mid step, he turns around still holding Nabi, “I’m going to be civil considering your children are here, however I know they don’t care for you nearly as much as I don’t.” He smiles, “Changbin.” He says and instantly the guard is next to him. 

“Yes your highness?” 

“Please escort Eui out of the castle and off the property entirely.” He stares at her, using the same sweet tone as he speaks with Bin. 

“Of course your highness.” 

She glares, “you can not blame me for not wanting my f-“

Minho holds up a hand, “not another word.” He blinks slowly, “I understand you are under the impression that you are allowed to say and do anything you please. However  _ I  _ will not allow your toxicity to seep into my castle walls. Your children and your husband have made it very clear that they do not wish to be around you. Perhaps you should take this into consideration before you come into this castle ever again.” 

Jisung stares, his hands shaking, “Jisung, you can’t let him speak to me like this.” She turns and actually hits his arm, it’s not hard but it shows so much to Minho. 

“I-you’re out of line Eui.” He whispers, “you can’t speak to the king like you do and not expect consequences.” 

“Your highness, I am so sorry for my daughter’s behavior.” Eamon rushes out. 

“Mm, I don’t blame you for her behavior.” He states simply. 

“I, you’re trying to take my family from me!” She screams suddenly. Minho raises his brows at her, “I haven’t taken anything Eui.” 

“ _ He’s mine _ .” She snaps. “You will not take him from me.” 

“Changbin.” Min looks to him, he moves instantly, Jisung grabs Nari from her mother, moving to stand next to the king. He also pulls his mother who’s still holding Chunja in her arms. 

“Do not touch me.” Eui growls. 

“Come on.” Jisung whispers. 

Minho turns and walks away, Sungie next to him nearly holding his arm. 

“What is Binnie doing?” Nari asks. 

“Nothing sweetheart, let’s go down to the music room.” Jisung swallows his voice shaking. 

“Your highness I’m so sorry.” Eamon rushes out again, “she’s never been like this. Although it might have something to do with her  _ husband’s  _ lack of support as of recent.” 

“Do not blame Jisung for your daughter’s inability to behave like an adult.” The king snaps. 

“Jisung you need to be at her side.” He hears Areum whisper. 

“Areum, siding with the king is much more beneficial.” Kibum murmurs. Minho grits his teeth, he’s about to lose his fucking mind. 

He turns down a hallway and summons a staff member, “please take the children to the nannies.” He says softly to the woman. 

“Of course your highness.” 

He hands Nabi off to her and she doesn’t put up a fight, Nari follows her too and finally Chunja is given to her as well. Now with the children gone he turns to the adults. 

“Your highness, you must allow the children home, it’s driving our daughter mad clearly.” Eabha pleads. 

Min blinks trying to control his anger, Jisung locks eyes with him and bites his lip. The younger leaves his parents' side and comes to the king. 

“Eui’s behavior is not because the children are gone. She acts like this constantly, I’ve said she has for many years. The only reason you’re seeing it now is because I’m not letting her control me or our children.” He states. 

“Her controlling you? Honestly Jisung your behavior is going to rub off on Hye.” Kibum sighs.

“I’m sorry, would you all have the same attitude if it was Jisung acting the way Eui does? If she came to you with the accusations against him that he’s told you?” Min snaps unable to hold his tongue any longer. 

“You talk about being a man, being a man has nothing to do with putting up with an abusive spouse. He’s more of a man than either of you by your definition considering what he’s put up with. Would you rather him hit her? Would you rather him scream at her in front of their children like she does to them? Do not try and belittle him because he won’t do those vile things.” The king nearly snarls at them, his face getting red, he's so angry. 

“Your highness, I am very sorry, I should not have assume-“

“Do not apologize to me, apologize to your son who has been  _ suffering  _ for the past five years because you and no one else has listened to him.” Minho turns away from them and walks away, nearly vibrating he’s so mad. 

“Holy fuck Min.” Chan whispers, catching up to him. 

“Tell me not to send Hyunjin to kill her.” He growls. 

“Don’t, it’ll be obvious.” 

“I don’t fucking care.” 

“Ji will be upset despite everything.” 

The king grinds his teeth together, “if she ever steps foot even in the inner city it’s on site.” He snarls. 

“Okay, let’s take a breath, people can’t hear you making these kinds of threats out loud.” Chan tries to calm him down. 

Jisung runs up to him, “Min!” He grabs his arm, “I can’t believe you said all that.” He whispers in awe. 

“Are you upset with me?” 

“No, not at all. If the children were there yes but they weren't. I just, I’m shocked, I’ve never seen my father cry but he just did.” 

“I made him cry?” 

“He thinks he just ruined my positions with you. So does Eamon, although he’s pissed about me telling you about what Eui does.” 

Min flips around, “ _ he’s  _ pissed?  _ I’m _ pissed. Sungie I’m two seconds away from sending Hyunjin out.” 

“No, don't do that.” Jisung says quickly. 

“I won’t. I’m sorry I blew up at your family but I couldn’t handle how disgustingly oblivious they are. I’m sorry if I overstepped.” 

Jisung shakes his head and pulls his face down, their foreheads touching, “no one has ever stood up for me or my children like that Min, don’t be sorry.” He kisses him softly. 

Chan clears his throat, “hallway.” He murmurs. 

They pull apart, “my father is going to try and apologize to you, my mother too probably.” Sungie holds his arm. 

“Well they should wait until I’m not fuming anymore or I’ll start swearing too.” He takes in a breath and squeezes Jisung’s hand, “okay, I need to go to a meeting with Milana. I’ll see you in a bit for council.” The king kisses his cheek slowly starting to calm back down. 

Sungie just nods and lets him walk away, waiting for his family to catch back up with him. 

*

Minho tries to keep his fingers from his mouth as he sits through the campaign idea with Milana. Normally he’d listen and give her feedback but his mind is elsewhere. He can’t focus. 

He’s still so riled up from the events this morning and that was over an hour ago now. This meeting has gone over it’s scheduled time so they’re all going to be late for the council meeting with Mae. 

Min has been so zoned out this whole time he’s barely even heard what Milana is talking about. Thank all the gods for Chan and Seungmin. He’d be lost without them. 

“Milana, is it possible we end this here and resume later? We have council with Lady Mae currently and the times are now overlapping significantly.” Chan speaks finally. 

“Oh yes of course! I’m so sorry! I didn’t even realize the time.” She blushes deeply. 

“It’s quite alright. We can pick this up later today or tomorrow if you’d like.” The advisor continues. 

“Later today would be ideal.” Minho speaks for the first time. “I’d like to go over something with you if that’s alright. It’s in regards to the information Lucia gave us yesterday.” 

“Of course your highness. Just give me the meeting time and place.” 

“About an hour after council, in my office chambers.” 

She nods and they all get up to head towards the larger meeting room. 

A staff member rushes inside, “your highness, I have a message from Sir Han.” The man bows slightly. 

“Go on.” Min braces himself. 

“The elder Han is requesting if he could sit in on this council meeting with his son. The younger is asking for your opinion in the matter.” 

Minho bites his lip, it would be good for Ji’s family to see he is actually active in his duties. Despite Min wanting to execute every last one of them at the moment. 

“That is fine, but the elder is not to say a word. He’s only to observe.” 

The man nods and rushes off to deliver the message. 

The four of them head to the meeting, Minho trying to snap from his daze. He’s nearly completely checked out, hopefully this meeting with Mae won’t be too important. 

The doors open and inside are all the members including his father. 

Fantastic. 

Sungie is sitting in his usual spot, his father next to him. It seems he had time to properly do his hair now, it’s no longer down and in his eyes. 

Minho takes his seat and instantly shifts back his legs crossing in front of him. He needs to attempt to pay attention this meeting, Mae usually has important things to say. Or it’s the opposite and her reports make him want to peel his face off. 

Chan whispers to a staff member and they rush off, Min raises his brows at him. Only moments later the member is back with a teapot and cup. 

“Thank you.” He smiles graciously taking the caffeine. After taking a sip of the drink he clears his throat and sits up straighter. 

“Apologizes lady Mae our previous campaign meeting ran over, we lost track of time.” He begins. 

“It’s not a problem your highness.” Mae smiles and nods at him. 

“If you’d like to begin you may.” He announces and sits back taking his tea with him. 

“Minho, are you alright?” His father whispers so only he hears. 

“Yes, just an over exerting morning.” He smiles, his father reaches over and squeezes his hand, “do not overwork yourself. You too need breaks despite being king.” 

Minho looks at his father affectionately, he once again has been able to read him completely. 

“I know. I will take some time soon.” He nods to him and then turns his attention back to Mae who’s already begun talking. 

“A few months ago your highness we brought up the princess of Gennia. Her father King Alton offered her hand, which you respectfully declined your highness.” 

Min takes in a breath. It’s going to be one of  _ those  _ meetings. 

“Yes I remember.” He murmurs into his tea. 

“You disclosed that it’s not marriage you are opposed to just your choices. As you know the kingdom is getting restless with the lack of Queen at your side, or more so the lack of a co-ruler if you will.” Mae smiles and sits up straighter. 

“I don’t believe the people care if I’m married or not but go on.” The king states, instantly he wishes he hadn’t. His words have far too much bite to them still. 

Mae laughs softly, “you might not see it because you’re not outside the walls often your highness but I promise you. Your people wish for you to be wed, to have children, many fear you won’t and the line may end with you.” 

Minho bites his tongue quite literally, his fingers curling around his cup. 

“The line will not end with his highness. His ruling has been extremely unique compared to past Queens and Kings. Given the duties he took on at such a young age it would have been in extremely poor taste to have a wedding and children.” His father speaks up. 

“Of course, and we’ve been very understanding of this, your majesty. However our kingdom has been flourishing and in steady standings for several years now. It’s time our king makes sure the royal line continues.” Mae smiles tightly. 

Min takes in a breath, “what is it you and the  _ people  _ expect to happen when I marry?” He raises his brows, setting his tea down. 

“Children to come-“

“Other than that. There won’t be a change in my ruling,  _ especially  _ if you intend on setting up with a prince of some forgien nation we’ve never met.” 

Mae stares, “your highness, all of us are trying to be patient with you. You have done such wonderful things for our kingdom and continue to and we are all eternally grateful for that. However you have to abide but what past royals have done. Your own mother and father were married at sixteen. Your grandfather was at fifteen, you are the exception.” 

“What is it that makes you so opposed to getting married your highness?” Milana asks. 

Minho blinks slowly, setting his jaw, “I’m not opposed to it as I’ve stated. However it will be on my terms.” 

“And when will those terms come into effect? You’re going to be twenty six this upcoming year, do you intend on being a new father when you’re elderly?” Samuel interjects. 

“No, my terms will come into  _ effect  _ when I want to marry someone. That isn’t a hard thing to understand.” He snaps. 

God he needs to get his temper in check before he bites someone’s head off. 

“Your highness if you’re looking for love, royals do not marry for love. You know this, they marry for heirs.” Mae sighs. 

“I don’t need to be married to have heirs!” The king laughs in disbelief. “I’m  _ not  _ getting a woman pregnant, as I’ve stated many times before I’m adopting my children. I do not need a significant other to do that. It would be an entirely different situation if I was going to marry a woman but I’m not. I’m not rushing into marriage because heirs are not going to be produced from it.” His voice is harsh, he’s two seconds away from losing his mind. 

Today can not get over fast enough. 

“Adoption is not an option your highness.” Samuel states. “The royal line must stay pure.” 

Minho looks at his father trying to convey how pissed off he is. 

“Samuel, that isn’t for you or anyone else to decide. What if the Queen had a daughter and she was barren? What if Minho did marry a woman and they couldn’t conceive? Would you attempt to bar adoption then?” Hayoon raises his brows looking at the council waiting for an answer. 

There isn’t one.

“Your highness, with all due respect, if you were to marry, most royals also have, a form of mistres-“

“Don’t even finish that sentence.” Minho sets his ice like gaze on Mae. 

“Is your issue with your current lover perhaps then?” Samuel asks. 

Chan nearly spits his tea out next to him. Min curls his hands into fists, his nails scraping against his chair. 

“I wasn’t aware you had a lover your highness.” Mae whispers, “could they perhaps be in the running for your hand?” 

The king drops his head and lets out a laugh, “this day truly is testing my patients.” He whispers to himself but it’s audibly heard by everyone. 

“Your highness, the kingdom is under the impression you’re still virtuous, this news can not get out.” Milana says firmly. 

“Who the hell still thinks I’m a virgin?” He asks in complete disbelief. 

“Min.” His father glances at him. 

“His lover couldn’t be in the running for his hand. I’m sure that’s why his highness is so against being married at the moment.” Samuel states. 

Minho’s eye twitches, “Samuel, you are out of line.” His father snaps. 

“Apologizes Hayoon, but I think the council should be aware of the real reason why his highness is refusing to marry.” 

“Samuel, honestly do you enjoy baiting the king so much? He’s very obviously trying to remain respectful to all of us but you continue to try and make him lose his cool. What is there to gain by exposing his private life?” Jisung suddenly snaps. 

Normally Minho would drool over him defending him. But he knows Samuel is going to run with it, he knows he’s going to attempt to expose the two of them. 

“Of course  _ you  _ would be the one to defend his private life considering you’re so intensely a part of it.” The older man rolls his eyes. 

“Oh?” Mae whispers. 

Milana gasps her eyes darting to Jisung and then to Minho, “oh my.” 

Jisung glares at him, “if you must know why his highness is with me so often it’s because my wife neglects our children and also emotionally abuses them and myself. He’s  _ trying  _ to help me out of my own marriage so one of my kids or myself doesn't end up dead.” 

Min’s mouth falls open, holy fuck. 

“So instead of insinuating and attempting to make a spectacle out of your king understand the actual situation.” Sungie’s voice is strong and fierce. He absolutely is ready to swing at Samuel if need be it seems. 

Minho nearly does drool now, he’s almost positive he has heart eyes for the younger man right now too. 

“Your wife is abusing you? Oh I’m  _ sure-“  _

“Samuel, how dare you. Abuse can happen to anyone, don't you dare attempt to say otherwise.” Milana surprisingly speaks. 

“This meeting has gone completely off the rails, what was the purpose of it to begin with?” Minho cuts everyone off. His eyes shooting lasers into Mae. 

“I have male suitors for you your highness.” 

“Why didn’t you just start with that instead of attempting to guilt me into marriage?!” He snaps. 

“I feared you wouldn’t hear me out your highness.” 

“I literally said I would be open to marriage if you brought me male suitors.” The king nearly throws his hands up. “Stop attempting to go around the things you wish to say and just say them! That goes for all of you!” 

She glares at him, “alright.” 

“Whatever suitors she brings you still won’t accept them. You may claim you’re assisting Han with his,  _ marital  _ problems but there has been more than one staff member who has the two of you intimate.” 

“Shut the hell up.” Jisung growls and Min nearly spits out his tea. 

Samuel stares, “excuse me?” 

“His highness won’t tell you to because he is far more respectable than you so I’ll say it for him since I’m the one you’re accusing as well. Shut the hell up.” 

“Jisung.” Kibum breathes out. 

“You have been on this council for mere months and the only reason you are is because you’re our king’s personal whore-“

“ _ Enough!”  _ Minho stands, his fists on the table, “get out, now.” He growls, rage finally boiling over. 

“You just advised us to speak as we wish your highness-“

“Yes and of course the moment I say that you take it too far. If my mother ever heard the way you speak to me, the way you treat me as king you would be in the dungeons to rot. Now get out of my council room this instant.” 

“Are you going to have me killed like Henry when I walk out that door?!” Samuel screams back. 

Min smirks, “if I was responsible for his death he would have had much worse done to him. Remember that.” He feels his eye twitch, he must look insane right now. 

Never has he yelled like this in a council meeting, not even when Henry made such a disgusting comment. 

“So are you kicking me off the council entirely? You and this entire kingdom needs me, I have money in everything! You can’t afford to kick me out!” Samuel stands and his chair flies back. 

The king glances at Seungmin, his advisor gets up and leaves the room promptly. 

“Fine, stay if you refuse to go.” Minho sits back down, his eyes flashing to Jisung who looks equally as enraged. 

“Lady Mae, continue with what you were saying.” He smiles sweetly as if he didn’t just pop a blood vessel somewhere. 

“I merely was saying I have a few male suitors for you to meet.” 

“Alright, give their names and information to Chan and let me know when you want me to meet them.” 

Mae stares in shock, “o-okay.” She recovers with a smile. 

Seconds later Changbin comes in with two guards at his side. They instantly go to Samuel, dragging him out of the room. Seungmin takes his seat again next to Chan, “is there anything else that needs to be addressed? I’m sure all of us would like a break now.” He asks while looking around the room. 

“No your highness.” Mae says with a nod. 

“Everyone is dismissed then.” Minho stands and almost instantly goes to Jisung and his father. 

“I’m sorry you had to be here for such an explosive meeting.” He glances at him. Sungie touches his arm, “he was out a line, entirely, that isn’t your fault.” 

The elder Han looks between the two of them, “I’ve always known you were able to hold your own your highness. I’m also impressed with you Ji, that being said, I do have some questions.”

“Of course.” Jisung looks down. 

Minho hums softly, “we can go to the throne room for lunch if you’d like.” 

“Yes.” 

The king turns, still partly vibrating from everything. Jisung follows behind him, coming to his side, leaving his father behind for the moment. 

“I’m sorry I spoke out of turn.” He whispers. 

“Don’t apologize for standing up for yourself, never apologize for that.” Minho looks at him sternly but with care in his eyes. 

“I’ve made everyone aware of-“ 

“Sungie, I don’t care. Samuel was the one that brought anything about us up, he did everything.” 

“But now they’re all going to talk. My father is going to question us.” 

“What would you like to say to him love?” Min asks softly, seeing the panicked in Jisung’s eyes. 

“I, I don’t know. He’s not going to believe me if I tell him entirely about Eui, he never has before.” 

“Well, would you rather tell him both?” The doors open for them to the throne room. 

“B-both?” Sungie whispers. 

“Hmhm. He’s going to ask if we’re involved, we both know that, and he’s going to ask why I’m helping you try and get out of your marriage.” Minho leans against the nearby table, Jisung lets out a little frustrated sigh. 

He sets his forehead to the king’s shoulder. Min wants to pull him close and tell him things will be okay. 

“He’s going to be so angry.” 

“Will he? Your father clearly is enthralled by you being in the castle and on my council. I’m sure he’d probably die if you were to tell him you’re actually involved with the king.” 

“He’s going to think I’m trying to leave Eui just to be with you.” Sungie’s eyes fill. 

“Hey,” Min takes his face in his hands, “we both know that isn’t the case. I know you won’t want to but if he doesn’t believe the abuse by your verbal explanation then you could show him as well love.” 

“I can’t show him my scars, he’ll think I’m weak.” 

“You’re not weak Sungie, and if he thinks that then he and anyone else with that kind of mindset doesn’t deserve to have an opinion on you. I know he’s your father but you have to think about what’s best for you as well.” 

Jisung wipes his eyes and suddenly wraps around the king, stuffing his face in his neck. Min holds him close, hand sliding into his hair, petting him softly. 

“You’re probably so tired of me crying on you.” Sungie whispers. 

Minho just hugs him tighter, “I don't care if you cry, you’re allowed to have emotions.” He murmurs in his ear, his other hand rubbing his back gently. 

“Of course, thank you for joining us for lunch.” Min looks up and finds his father walking in with Kibum. The two of them break apart quickly, Jisung wipes his face of tears. 

“It’s your decision on what to say to him.” The king says softly. Jisung just nods and moves to stand next to him, “your father is here too.” 

“Probably for moral support. He probably knows how much I care for you anyway, he’s always been able to see my emotions. Even when I try to hide them.” 

“You don’t think he’ll be mad?” 

“Me and my father are very alike. I don’t get my laid back attitude from my mother needless to say.” 

Minho wipes a stray tear off of Jisung’s face, not even thinking about the action. His thumb brushes across his slightly bruised cheek, caressing the skin gently. 

“Your highness,” his father clears his throat and Min drops his hand and turns to them. 

“I’m again very sorry for the meeting you sat in on Kibum. They typically are not so, aggressive.” The king looks to the two older men. 

“Quite alright, you can’t control everything.” Kibum smiles. 

“Let us sit and discuss over lunch.” 

They all sit and their food is brought out, there’s an obvious tension amongst them as well. 

“What is it you wished to discuss, father?” Jisung finally asks after a few moments. Minho wants to reach next to him and hold his hand, he wants to be able to reassure him. 

Instead of sitting at the head of the table he purposely sat next to Jisung. Wanting to help keep him calm if he can. 

Kibum takes a long drink of wine and then sets the glass down. His eyes flickering up to his son. 

“What is this talk about getting out of your marriage?” He finally asks. 

Min watches Jisung shift in his chair, the younger man clearly uncomfortable. 

“I, Eui, is not the woman I thought she was, who any of us thought she was. I’ve dealt with a lot of her behavior in the last five years, however it’s coming to a point where I don’t just fear for myself but our children as well.” He breathes out, setting his chopsticks down. 

“What do you mean? Jisung she’s your wife, if there’s some kind of issue you should be able to handle it.” 

Minho shuts his eyes as they roll back in his head. He also forces himself to keep his mouth shut too, this isn’t his fight to argue about. 

“It’s more than just dealing with it or being able to handle her father. She…” he trails off, Min reaches down and rubs his thigh. Sungie grabs his hand and squeezes his fingers in thanks. 

“She abuses me, physically, mentally, our children know it happens. Nabi is terrified of her, Nari and Hye make it known that they don’t like being around her either.” 

Kibum stares, “how?” 

“How what?” 

“How does she abuse you? Do you mean to tell me, your one hundred pound wife is stronger than you?” 

Jisung looks down, biting his lower lip. “None of our children have been conceived with my consent. And despite her not being stronger than me yes she does hit me. A carriage didn’t fall on me, I was working in the barn and she cornered me. She took the spoke from the broken wheel and hit me across the face.” He whispers, voice a little shaky. 

Minho squeezes his hand, he hates that Sungie has to tell this all again. 

“Your highness you believe this?” 

The king looks to Kibum, “do I believe that Jisung has been abused? Yes absolutely.” 

“Why?” 

Min stares, “why should I not? Why don’t you? Why would he lie about it? Can you not see how distraught your son is? Do you honestly think he would put himself through all of this if it weren’t true?” 

The older man hums softly, “I suppose that’s a good point.” He murmurs. “My next question would be in regards to the implications that were made about the two of you. And I don’t mean any disrespect your highness, I know earlier I upset you greatly but that was never my intention.” 

“I shouldn’t be who you’re apologizing to. Before we go any further however I would like you to know Jisung has his positions in my castle because he deserves them. No other reason, despite what was implied during that meeting. His moving to the castle with the children was for his and their safety. However his position as a guard trainer as well as on my personal council were offered to him because he’s a good fit for both.” 

“I know, I’m very proud of him, he works very hard and I’m glad it has paid off finally. However given your answer I’m assuming those implications were correct.” Kibum seems conflicted. 

Jisung bites his lip, “yes and no.” He finally says, “I don’t want you to think I’m attempting to leave my wife for another. I want to leave her because she doesn’t deserve me, our children, or any share of our wealth.” 

Minho shifts in his seat and crosses his legs, feeling like he shouldn’t be sitting in such an intimate position with Ji right now. Even though he wants to be. 

“I understand Ji.” His father nods. 

“So is that your confirmation that there is more than just friendship between the two of you?” Hayoon asks. 

Min glares at his father a little. Why are you asking questions? He wants to ask him. 

“It is not as lewd as that sounds father.” He finally states. 

“Is this relationship why you are refusing marriage Min?” 

The king makes a sound and finally gives in, putting his face in his hands. “I’m not refusing marriage, I’m not saying no because of Sungie. Up until this point Mae and anyone else has only ever brought me female suitors. Previously I was so against it because I’m not marrying a woman. Since Mae is actually listening to me I’ll consider it for once.” He mumbles into his hand. 

He feels Jisung gently touch his thigh trying to comfort him. Minho takes in a deep breath trying to compose himself quickly. He does in a matter of seconds and sits back again. His face like stone, no longer readable. 

Sungie still has his hand on his thigh, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. Min is grateful for it. 

“Do your children know about this relationship? Do they know what is going on with their mother?” Kibum takes another bite of food. 

“They don’t, although all three of them have made it clear that they prefer it here and don’t want to go home.” Jisung murmurs. Minho picks up his wine and drinks deeply. This day has been terrible, despite waking up in the best way possible. 

“Are the two of you sleeping together?” Minho nearly spits his wine out, his eyes flashing towards Kibum in shock. Never has he been asked that, everyone knows how private he is personally. 

Jisung glances at him, their eyes lock, “No.” Minho states. It’s better this way. All hell would break loose if he admitted to what they’ve been up to. Despite not actually sleeping together of course they are intimate. Which is one in the same when it comes to any of his relationships. 

“I see.” Kibum sits back seeming to take all this in. 

Jisung squeezes his leg again, Min reaches for his hand. He laces their fingers together under the table, thumb rubbing his knuckles. 

“How long has this been going on for?” Hayoon gives him a knowing look. 

Minho nearly sticks his tongue out at his father. “Anything past friendship is extremely recent.” He finally says. Beyond annoyed that his father is questioning him. 

“How do you plan on getting Jisung out of the marriage your highness?” Kibum continues to eat. 

“I’m going to pass a law, not just pertaining to him but to any survivors of abuse. I’m not helping him because of any personal relationship between us, I’m helping him because it’s the right thing to do. In the last months I’ve had numerous trials I’ve had to sit through where one spouse has died by the hands of the other. Yesterday I had a woman come with her two small daughters seeking help because she had nowhere else to turn. It is not okay that this kingdom does not have a law that can help people get away from abusers when married.” 

His father smiles at him, “you are doing the right thing.” 

Min is grateful his judgmental eyes are finally gone and replaced with his proud gaze instead. Sungie shifts next to him, picking up his own wine, he is nervous he can tell. 

Kibum swallows and folds his hands to rest on the table, “where do you two intend on taking this relationship?” 

“Pardon?” Min raises his brows. 

“Once his marriage is dissipated, do you plan on marrying my son?” 

Both of them turn bright red, “I, um…” Minho can’t even find the words. 

“I think it’s a bit early to ask those kinds of questions Kibum.” Hayoon laughs. Min lets out a breath, of course he’s told Jisung he’d marry him. He told him he’d get on one knee any moment. 

But saying it to others scares him, marriage scares him for some reason. 

The four of them continue their lunch until Min has to leave for his next meeting. He gives the okay for Kibum and Areum to stay a bit longer at the castle, a few days at most. 

The elder Han is escorted to wherever his wife has been located.

Both he and Ji let out sighs of relief as they walk out of the throne room. Min is aware his father is still only a few paces behind them. 

“Did that go better?” The king asks him softly. 

Jisung nods, “I think so. We’ll see how my mother takes it. I really hope she doesn’t want me to go into any more detail. My skin is crawling enough already.” 

Min wants to reach out and hold his hand but he forces his arms to stay at his sides. His hands clasped behind his back. 

“Can you do something for me?” 

“Hmm?”

“Can you locate Lucia and check in on her with the children?” 

“I was going to anyway.” Sungie smiles at him, he feels his heart flutter in his chest and bites his lip. 

“I need to get going, I’ll see you this evening for dinner.” 

Jisung just nods and then turns down a different hallway. Instantly Chan and Seungmin are next to him. 

“That could have gone much worse.” Seungmin states. 

“Yes I know.” 

In moments his father is also next to them and he internally cringes. 

“Tell me the truth now.” He narrows his eyes. 

Minho nearly whines, “don’t make me get my information from these two.” His father threatens. 

“I told you everything.” 

“Are you sleeping with him?” 

“Yes.” Chan and Seungmin chime. Minho shoves them both instantly, not caring that there’s people around to see. 

“I thought so. You have to be careful Min, Samuel is going to try and spread this. I’m sure you know that.” 

“I’m not!” He audibly whines. 

“Oh sorry everything in between, except actually sleeping together.” Seungmin smirks. He’s always loved being able to be a tattletale on the king. 

“I’m going to lock you in the dungeons.” Min hisses at him. 

“ _ Whatever _ you’re doing, if there’s already rumors-“

“No, there's not rumors. Samuel saw us go into the family wing the other day. Which was nothing but him assuming. Jisung has dinner with his kids up with us all the time and that’s all it was. Any other reports of us being intimate around the castle aren’t true. They’re the same sort of rumors that swirled around every time I stood next to a man after I came out.” 

Chan and Seungmin nod to that, “he’s right about that your highness. Despite Jisung and him being close they are careful given Sungie is still married and because there’s children involved. Whatever talk that’s going around is most likely coming from Samuel only.” Chan says while they walk. 

“I think it’s important to note that this is the same man that spread throughout the castle that Min and I were sleeping together because he once saw us come from his room in the morning.” He adds softly, “and because of that people still assume Minho and I are some sort of secret thing.” 

The king grimaces, he’ll never forget his eighteenth birthday because of that rumor. Chan of course already was eighteen, they spent the night in his chambers. It wasn’t anything unusual for them because they sleep in the same bed sometimes to this day. Which he can understand seems suspicious. However What Samuel left out was how Changbin, Hyunjin, Felix, and Seungmin had also stumbled out the next morning. 

They had a birthday party for him. 

It was the first time he, and the rest of the boys got properly drunk. The king can’t publicly be intoxicated, so after the palace party they all went back to his chambers and acted like the kids they were for once in their lives. 

The next morning they all were wrecked unsurprisingly. 

Chan and him being the eldest went out to get breakfast for the suffering children and outside sitting in the dining room was Samuel and his mother. 

“Yes I know he was the cause of that and that is my point. His word alone has sparked a rumor that has stayed with the two of you seven years later. You need to be careful Min, even if it’s only him claiming things. People saw the two of you at the holiday festival and people see you with his children constantly. Most don’t know he’s married but when that comes out it’s going to give him a bad reputation and you.” His father tells him sternly. 

Minho sighs, “I’m aware. We are careful, I can’t help that Samuel over analyzes everything I do.” 

“I think you should keep him on the council.” 

“ _ What _ ? Did you not hear what he called Sungie?” Min’s eyes grow sharp. 

He catches Seungmin and Chan mouth the word  _ Sungie  _ to each other and he nearly shoves them again. 

“I did and for that reason you should keep him. If you kick him out after saying that or anything else about Jisung it will just add fuel to his fire. I will be the one to speak with him, I’ll make sure he’s aware he was entirely out of line and is on a probationary period until further notice.” Hayoon grabs his arm and pulls them into a separate room, shutting the two advisors out. 

“Without the prying ears of those two or their interjections I need you to be honest with me.” His father says sternly but his eyes are soft. Min feels like a kid about to get scolded again. 

“About what?” 

“How far are you willing to go for this man? Passing a law like this is going to stir the kingdom, I know your reasons for it and I’m extremely proud of you. But unless you plan on labeling the law as some sort of abuse people are going to be angry about it.” 

“I will go as far as I need to. This isn’t about Jisung dad, this law isn’t about my relationship with him. This law is for the people that are in danger, or are unhappy. Forced marriage is not okay, I know I’m going to stir up trouble with it. But it’s something that should have been passed a long time ago.” Min watches his father’s expression change. 

“You want to abolish arranged marriage Min?” 

“If I can. I know it’s beneficial for some families but people also suffer. Do you know how many gay people are forced to marry and then have children? If I wasn’t in the position I’m in and mom was still sane I know she would push me to marry a woman despite everything. I refuse to let that happen to anyone else.” 

“Your mother wouldn’t do that, before her illness she supported you so much.” 

“If I was still the prince we both know I’d be married with children by now. I know I’m the exception. I know me saying no all these years has been unheard of.” Minho looks to the floor, “I’m not doing it for myself either. It’s unfair to be forced into something for the sake of wealth.” 

“Was Jisung and his wife arranged?” 

“No, at the time they thought it was a good idea for their families.” 

Hayoon takes in a breath, “you know I support you with everything you do, I just want you to understand the push back you’re going to have.” 

“I know, I don’t expect this to happen over night.” 

“Do you love him?” 

Minho looks up his face red, he’s never been asked that. Part of him is terrified to admit it. 

“I…” 

“I can tell he makes you happy, and so do his children. Once all of this works itself out I think the two of you would make very strong leaders.” His father claps him on the shoulder, “Just please wait until he’s no longer married. For both your sakes. It’s one thing to have a lover that’s married but he’s much more than that to you I can tell. Don’t let these moments before that ruin what you two have.” 

Minho just nods, far too many people are asking about his feelings today. He’s going to make sure he stops in the kitchens before dinner to talk with Felix and Matilda. 

*

_ March  _

This has been the day that he’s been dreading for the past two weeks. He wants absolutely no part in what is going to be today’s schedule. 

Staring up at his ceiling he almost wants to pretend to be sick. 

Suitors, four of them are arriving today. 

It nearly makes him gag. 

He wants no part in them, he’s come to terms that he’s absolutely head over heels for Jisung. The thought of even looking at another man now makes his stomach turn. 

But unfortunately he has to. He has to entertain the idea of marriage for the time being. 

After the fall out with Samuel and Eui being banned from the castle he and Sungie talked for a long time. Min told him everything about what his father said, told him about the fear he has about ruining Jisung’s name. 

They once again have decided to keep their relationship professional as possible. Even though it’s been the most excruciating two weeks. They still come to dinner some nights in the family wing, the kids would riot otherwise. 

However they haven’t been seen alone together at all in the last few weeks. Even in the halls when they are with each other there’s distance between them. 

Jisung knows the suitors are coming too, Minho can tell the younger man is mildly annoyed by it. But he’s kept his mouth shut. 

Nobody hates this idea as much as he does. 

Also within the last two weeks Samuel has been let back on the council despite everything that he’s done and said. It makes Min rage. He hates that the bastard thinks he has any sort of importance to him. 

He’s made it perfectly clear the only reason that he’s still there is because his father is making him. Samuel has been under watch by his dad, to the point where they’re even next to each other during meetings. 

Sighing he finally gets to his feet and opens his curtains, looking outside to see snow still continuously falling. It’s already March, but their winter weather will continue until the beginning of April. 

With Spring just around the corner the kingdom is preparing for first flower celebrations. That means more people are going to be in and out of the castle and trade routes are going to be able to open back up. 

His chamber doors open and soon Vera and the rest of his staff are inside his bedroom. 

“Good morning.” He nods to them all, they bow in return and begin rushing around to get him ready for the day. 

Minho sits down in a chair, allowing the staff to start brushing through his hair and what not. 

“You seem down today your highness.” Vera murmurs while laying his clothes out. 

He laughs softly, “I’ve been dreading today’s schedule for weeks. But I need to get over it and appear happy.” 

She hums in response and makes him stand handing him a fresh pair of undershorts and shirt. He slips both on and takes the pants from her as well. 

“Does your saddened mood have anything to do with the lack of pretty boy in your bed?” She asks him with a small smirk. 

“ _ No _ .” He rolls his eyes, “do not hold that against me, it wasn’t on purpose.” 

She merely laughs and pulls his tunic over his head, “I’m not holding it against you at all your highness. He was cute.” 

“Vera.” He blushes. 

“Alright I’ll stop teasing.” 

They finish dressing him and he sighs heavily while looking in the mirror. They dressed him in almost all black with rubies littering his jacket. Gold embroidery running from his shoulders down to his wrists. To top it all off they’ve even put him in a blood red cape. 

Any other day he’d be happy with his appearance. But he doesn’t want to look good today, not like this. 

The mood is obvious during breakfast, Seungmin and Chan don’t tease him at all and Hyunjin hugs him tightly before he leaves for the day. Although the assassin trails behind them a bit when they leave. 

“Chan go away.” Minho says suddenly. 

“What?” The older man looks confused. 

“Your boyfriend is creeping around us like a lost pup. He clearly wants to talk to me about something without you around.” 

Chan looks back and sees Hyunjin smile at him and wave. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I wanna talk to Min.” He kisses his cheek and then shoves him away. He grabs Minho’s hand and tugs him down the hall away from his two advisors. 

“What is it that has you wanting Chan not around?” Min asks once they’re inside the throne room. 

“Look!” Jin pulls out a small box and pushes the king into the throne nearly getting in his lap. 

“What,  _ oh! _ You’re gonna ask him!?” The king nearly shrieks, grabbing the small box from him. Hyunjin nods excitedly and sits on the edge of the massive chair, his arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

“Yes, do you think he’ll like it? Or is it too gaudy?” 

Min hums staring down at the ring, it’s very Chan honestly. A black band with a large opal in the center.

“He’ll love it. When are you going to ask?” 

“Tonight, that’s why I’m cornering you. Do you think you could get the wing cleared out tonight?” 

“I could but he’ll know something is up. He already is going to because of this.” As he speaks the doors open and Chan and Seungmin walk in. 

“What’s going on?” Chan raises his brows at them. 

“None your business.” Jin kisses Minho’s cheek and jumps out of his lap, taking the box back without anyone noticing. 

The assassin jumps down the stairs and nearly tackles his boyfriend. Going as far as to wrap his legs around his waist, Minho shakes his head at them. 

If only he could be that open. What he would do to be able to do as he pleases like they can, even if just for a day. 

Hyunjin let’s go of Chan and leaves the room, the older man completely stunned. 

“What’s he up to?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Min smiles. 

“Minho.” Chan whines. 

“He wants me to clear the family wing so he can wreck you.” The king rolls his eyes. Seungmin pretends to gag. 

“Oh my god.” Chan smacks his arm, “do not say that shit out loud.” Minho just laughs and stands back up, he feels a little bit lighter now. But not by much. 

“We have to go meet your four future boyfriends now.” Chan smirks. 

“Do not call them that.” The king grimaces. 

“Does Jisung know what’s going on today and within the next couple weeks?” Seungmin asks. 

“Vaguely.” 

The three of them three the throne room, heading to the castle doors. 

“Do you think he’ll be upset?” 

“I can tell he’s annoyed by it already. But so am I so I can’t blame him.” Min absently pulls on his cape, the velvet threaded between his fingers. 

“What are their names again?” 

“Prince Kim Seoyun from Riviral, Prince Choi Kangdae from Looweln, Park Joonwoo who is from our kingdom, he’s a son of Park Jintao.”

“He owns the upper East mines right?” 

“Yes.” 

Minho just hums, there’s still one more. 

“The last is Moon Youngsoo, he’s also from our kingdom, the son of Moon Eunsuh. They own one of our largest trading ports.” Seungmin finishes. 

The king hums, he’s met the fathers of the two men from their kingdom. He’s positive they’re around his age, maybe slightly younger. He told Mae he would not see anyone under twenty. 

“Alright, let’s do this then.” Minho rubs his eyes and goes to walk through the doors only to have his cape tugged on. He looks back to find two very angry little girls. 

“Good morning you two.” He turns around to face them. Neither of them smile up at him or anything. 

“Am I in trouble?” 

“Yes!” Nari stamps her foot. 

“What did I do?” He crouches down to be eye level with them. 

“You’re not spendin time with us! Or daddy!” She continues to scowl. 

“Oh princess I’ve been very busy. I promise tonight I’ll play with you guys after dinner, okay?” 

Nabi pouts but comes over to sit on his thigh, her arms going around his neck. He hugs her tightly, Nari eventually coming over to join them. 

“Have you two run away from the nanny again?” He asks after. 

“No…” Nari looks away, Min chuckles and stands back up, “I have a lot to do today princesses so I can’t watch you both. And I’m sure daddy isn’t going to be happy when he finds out you both ran away again too.” He tells them sternly. 

“She’s boring.” The older twin complains, Nabi nodding along with her words. 

The king sighs and pets their heads, “I’m sure you two can find something fun to do. Ask her to take you out in the gardens to play in the fresh snow.” 

They both hum seeming to like that idea, “I have to go now, I’m gonna have someone take you two back to her.” 

“No!!” Both girls latch onto his legs. He groans softly, “girls I have things I need to do right now that little princesses can’t be part of.” 

“Why not?” Nabi looks up at him. 

“Because little girls don’t need to be around boring adult stuff.” 

“Wanna come!” She whines tugging at his pant leg trying to get him to pick her up. 

He sighs heavily and looks around for a staff member the girls are familiar with. 

“Why don’t you two see if Anne and Lilly are around to play?” 

“Don’t wanna play with them.” Nabi whines. 

Minho tips his head back, “girls I really can not have you with me for this meeting. Later I’ll play I promise but right now I need you two to go back to your nanny.” His voice is stern now. 

Nari whines loud, falling to the floor to sit on his foot. 

Minho makes her stand and summons a staff member to come over. “Take there two trouble makers back to their nanny and let their father know they’ve snuck off again please.” 

Both girls start to kick and scream as they’re pulled off of him. Not liking at all that he’s not cooperating with their antics for once. 

“They are gonna be so mad later.” Min groans and turns back towards the doors. 

“Yes they certainly are.” Chan agrees and pushes them open. The king takes in a breath and walks through, inside the main foyer are four carriages waiting to be let out. 

He clenches his jaw feeling incredibly awkward. 

“Your highness the first to arrive is Prince Kangdae.” Mae smiles wide, all too happy with him agreeing to meet suitors. 

“Hmhm.” He nods and walks to the first carriage. 

Looweln is one their sister nations, he’s pretty positive the prince isn’t gay, or into men. This is most likely something forced upon him by his father. If that’s the case Min is going to be even more uncomfortable than he already is. 

He stands at the end of a carpet with Chan and Seugmin at his sides. 

“Tell me now if I need to be hyper masculine or not so this guy doesn’t hit me.” He mutters. 

“He has three children already with unwed wives. But refused to claim them. His father pays the mothers off to keep quiet.” Chan whispers. 

“Fantastic.” Min takes in a breath this is going to be great. 

The prince walks out of the carriage and instantly Min knows he does not want to be here as much as he does. Hopefully Mae will only force them on one outing together. 

“Your highness, prince Kangdae.” Minho nods to him, the prince bows but doesn’t say a word. His own advisor nudges him slightly. 

“A pleasure to meet you finally your highness.” His words drip with fake enthusiasm. 

The king hums softly and takes him in, he’s blonde and a little paler than most. Taller than he is, which isn’t all that hard considering he’s on the shorter side. His cheek bones are angular and high. 

“Nice to meet you as well, I hope you enjoy your stay at the castle.” Minho forces a smile on his face. 

“I’m sure I will.” 

Min steps to the side and allows them to walk inside. They move to the next carriage and he bites at his lip, recognizing the crest of the Park family. 

“Next is Park Joonwoo, I’m not sure if you’ve met before. I know you’ve spoken with his father.” Mae explains quietly. 

“I have met Jintao, but never his son. He’s a bit younger than me right?” 

“Yes, only two years though.” 

Minho nods and braces himself for this as well. He looks at Chan to get more information. 

“I think this one actually likes guys so there’s that.” 

“ _ Great _ .” He mutters. 

The carriage opens and Joonwoo jumps out a huge smile on his face. “Oh fuck,” Minho whispers getting an absolutely horrible feeling. 

Seungmin elbows him and he shuts his mouth, “your highness! So nice to finally meet you.” Joonwoo comes over to him and grabs his hand, bowing low, obnoxiously so. 

“A pleasure to meet you as well.” He forces his smile again. 

Joonwoo presses a kiss to his knuckles and he nearly pulls away. Oh god, this is making his stomach turn even more. 

“I look forward to getting to know you more.” The younger man grows closer to his face for a moment. Min takes a step back, his cheeks red, not liking this man’s suggestive tone at all. 

He’s stunned at his forwardness. 

“Ah, um, I as well.” He clears his throat, completely taken aback. 

“Joonwoo,” Chan smiles tightly pulling Minho away from him slightly. His advisor sensed how uncomfortable he is. 

“Sorry, a bit excited is all.” He chuckles and steps back finally. 

They escort him and his staff inside and instantly Minho shivers. “I don’t think I want him knowing where the family wing is.” He states. 

“Duly noted.” Seungmin mutters. 

Min shakes off the grossed out feeling and moves to the next. 

Moon Youngsoo is completely timid, afraid to even speak to him. Minho finds it a bit endearing, he actually finds him cute too, the younger man fitting his type. 

The final carriage prince Kim Seoyun nearly makes the king fall over. He looks to be in his forties possibly. How he’s still a prince is beyond him at first. But then he learns he’s one of seven. He’ll never see the crown of his kingdom. 

While speaking with the older man he again was very uncomfortable. The prince has a suggestive tone with his every word he speaks and it just gives Min the creeps. 

While turning around he is thankful for the cape today because he can feel his eyes focused right on his ass. 

The doors start to open for them only for them to close quickly afterward. Two tiny girls darting inside. 

“ _ Girls.”  _ He snaps making them freeze mid step. 

The twins slowly make their way over to him, they clearly had not been expecting him to catch them. 

“What did I say?” He glares at them. 

“I wasn’t aware you had children your highness.” Seoyun murmurs. 

“I don’t.” 

Nari looks down refusing to meet his eyes, “Don’t be mad Minnie.” She whines. 

Nabi hugs his legs and he sighs heavily, “you two can not be running away whenever you feel. Especially to this part of the castle. Do you know where you both are?” He asks them sternly. 

“No…” Nari murmurs. 

“These are the doors, what if some stranger came in and snatched you up hm?” He crouches down to them, lifting both their chins to look at him. 

“No!” Nabi rushes into his chest. He picks her up with ease and holds his hand out for Nari. 

“Your daddy and I would be very sad if that happened. Stay out of this part of the castle unless you’re with an adult, okay? You can’t keep running away either, you worry your nanny when you do.” He pokes her puffy cheek. 

Nabi curls up against him hiding her face in his neck. 

“Prince Seoyun, my staff will show you to your quarters, we will talk more a bit later.” Minho says over his shoulder. He walks the two girls out making it his mission to personally escort them back to their nanny. 

Inside the music room Jisung is gripping his hair, “I’m sorry they cause you so much trouble. I’ll be sure to make it known to them both next time they run off there will be consequences.” 

“That might not be all that far away.” Minho sets Nabi down and Nari hides behind his legs. 

“You two need to stop running off right now, Jayel already has enough worries taking care of your sister. She does not need the added stress of if you two are going to run away again.” Jisung tells them sternly. 

“We just wanted to find Minnie.”

“And you did and I told you both you could not come with me today. Listen to your daddy.” He looks at both girls with a mildly irritated glance. 

“No sweets for either of you until you start listening.” 

“No! Daddy we’ll be good!” Nari whines loud. 

“Prove it to me and you’ll get your sweets back.” He kisses both their foreheads and stands back up. Walking out with Minho. 

“I’m sorry if they bothered you.” The younger sighs. 

Min hums, “they’re never a bother. I just don’t want them by the entrance. Too many people come in and out over there without being monitored.” 

Their eyes lock and Minho wants to pull him close and nuzzle into him. He wants to kiss all over his face and tell him he’s his. Even after these brief encounters with the suitors he’s already eager to be back in Sungie’s arms. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m thinking about running away.” Min mutters. 

Jisung reaches forward and removes a couple pins from his hair. Loosening his crown but dulling his ever present headache. 

Minho grabs his wrist and tugs him forward, unable to help himself. Sungie looks up at him with eager eyes. 

“How horrible are they?” 

“Don’t ask me that,” Min holds his face, thumbs tracing his cheeks. 

“We shouldn’t Min.” Sungie whispers but nuzzles into his palms despite his words. 

“I know. I miss you though.” 

“I miss you too.” Jisung moves closer so they’re nearly chest to chest. 

Minho takes his hand and backs into a small sitting room, nobody else inside. The second the doors close he pushes Jisung against them, their forehead touching but they don’t kiss. 

The younger sighs heavily, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly. 

Min holds him by the waist, one hand slipping down to grab his ass. “I don’t want to go back out there and deal with the rest of today.” He murmurs, their lips almost touching. It’s ridiculously hot. 

Sungie kisses his jaw, up by his ear and then down his neck. His fingers working to unbutton his jacket. Minho tips his head lower lip between his lips. 

Jisung tugs his tunic down a bit and kisses his neck, his gentle pecks turn into harsh bites in seconds. Sucking hard on his throat, most definitely creating a dark mark. 

Minho picks him up with ease and presses between his thighs. Sungie moves his tunic down even more and bites in another area that’s usually hidden under his clothes. The king groans and holds him even closer. 

“You’re such a tease.” He whispers while kissing Ji’s cheek. 

“Just so they know they have serious competition.” 

Min smiles and traces his thumb over his lower lip, pushing it in slightly. Jisung sucks on it softly, their eyes still locked. 

“You have zero competition love, you have nothing to worry about.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Is that jealous Sungie I smell????
> 
> I'm so sorry if this chapter is all over everywhere, it took me much longer than usual to write this. With the holidays over I'm hoping to be able to write more! 
> 
> What are everyone's thoughts? A lot happened this part so I'm sure you guys have them LMAO
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
